


Sharp Dressed Gem

by LadyRavenEye



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, F/F, hot bearded ladies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 21:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRavenEye/pseuds/LadyRavenEye
Summary: Jasper reforms with a surprise for Barb.





	Sharp Dressed Gem

**Author's Note:**

> This is all inspired by Nova's video about her beard for The Guardian, watch it here: https://www.facebook.com/theguardian/videos/10156250957506323/ ! She's amazing and gorgeous.
> 
> I have a picture of us from Beach City Con as this ship: https://i.imgur.com/O1CEYXO.png

"JASPER!"

Barb's bellow could be heard through most of Beach City, and folks would have been worried, if this wasn't fairly routine by now.

(Jasper had learned a bunch of lessons about respect and love and the Earth and such and now she and Barb were very domestic and in love and smooched a lot.)

From the pillar of shifting white light with the pointed stone inside it, a humongous mane of hair flopped into existence. It was followed by the thicc orange body of Jasper, who fell to her knees in the sand. Before she shook her hair back behind her to reveal her face, she stood. Then she tossed her head back and glared at Barb, crossing her arms out in front of her.

"Whoa!" Barb's eyes were wide. "Baby! That's, uh--"

"Say it," Jasper growled. "Say that I made a mistake, coming back with a beard--"

"I... Jasper, I..."

"I knew you hated it!" Jasper roared. "It's completely against Quartz regulation, I knew--"

"...LOVE IT!!!"

"--you would never... What?"

"Baby, it's gorgeous! Come here, you big silly."

Jasper rolled her eyes and blushed and grumbled but immediately stepped into Barb's personal space, leaning lightly against her. Barb threaded her fingers up into the luxurious bristle on Jasper's face and squealed with delight.

"Babe, it's great."

"You're just saying that."

"No, Jaspy, sweetheart. I would never. It's wonderful." Barb put both hands on either side of Jasper's face and rubbed her fingers in different directions on the beard, feeling it with her fingerpads and raking her fingernails lightly against the grain. 

Jasper grumbled more deeply in her chest, and leaned into Barb's hands, closing her eyes.

"Let's go home." Barb paused, and tightened her fingers in Jasper's beard. Not too hard, just in a way she knew she liked. "Can't believe you thought I'd be mad about a beard when you fought  _a school of hammerhead sharks_." 

And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
